


El pequeño detective.

by Quintaesencias



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, M/M, Magic Realism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintaesencias/pseuds/Quintaesencias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y que cuando estaba a punto de considerar ese día una pérdida de tiempo, una vocecita me sacó de mis pensamientos:<br/>-Necesito un teléfono.-<br/>-¿Disculpa?-<br/>-¡Qué necesito un teléfono!-<br/>Volteé a mí alrededor. Estaba yo en el laboratorio en el que aprendí a ser médico y justo delante de mí un niño extraordinario, que me miraba con seriedad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El pequeño detective

**I**

 

Cuando tenía seis años leí en un libro la historia de un hombre que salvaba pueblos enteros. El libro se titulaba “Superhéroes reales” y hablaba de las hazañas de ese magnífico hombre y muchos más.

El libro afirmaba: “Un héroe se sacrifica por causas justas y siempre hace el bien. Casi siempre a los héroes no se les reconoce porque pueden parecer personas ordinarias, pero tienen un gran corazón.”

Ese libro me hizo reflexionar bastante. Y entonces decidí convertirme en un superhéroe real y eso fue lo que le dije a mis padres:

-Un niño no puede ser un superhéroe- me respondieron.

Luego pensé que no podía ser un héroe porque todavía iba en pijama y porque me faltaba una causa justa y seguramente también una capa. Entonces tomé un pedazo de tela y me la até al cuello y decidí pelear por los bosques de las amazonas.

Pero mis padres me aconsejaron abandonar esas fantasías y dedicarme a la biología, la gramática y la geografía. Así abandoné, a los seis años, mi determinación de convertirme en un superhéroe. Había quedado muy decepcionado y triste al saber que jamás podría defender los bosques de las amazonas. Mis padres eran dos adultos muy comunes. Las personas ordinarias siempre encuentran difícil entender cosas así y muchas veces para un niño es igual de difícil explicar una y otra vez cosas tan sencillas.

Así que tuve que elegir otro empleo y fui a la escuela de medicina. Hubiera tenido yo un gran y bonito consultorio si no hubiera sido por la guerra. Fui designado a Afganistán y me convertí en capitán. En efecto, estudiar biología y geografía me ayudó en mi desempeño como médico militar.

Cuando me encontraba con algún soldado lo bastante lúcido, le contaba del hombre que salvaba pueblos enteros. Quería saber cuál era su concepto de héroe. Pero siempre contestaban lo mismo: “Lo importante es sobrevivir y llegar a casa entero”. Entonces me abstenía de hablarles de superhéroes, capas y bosques en Sudamérica. Comenzaba a hablar de política, del clima y de la comida que irían a servir. Mi interlocutor siempre quedaba muy contento de conocer a un hombre tan amable.

 

**II**

 

Sufrí una terrible lesión en la guerra y fui enviado a casa inmediatamente. Mi pierna había quedado bastante mal después de la herida en la guerra y tenía que descansar antes de decidir qué hacer para curarla. Tenía que encontrar un lugar donde quedarme antes de que la pensión del ejército, que pagaba mi pequeña habitación, se me acabara. Fue cuando hace tres años, sin saber a dónde ir, me perdí en la gran ciudad de Londres. 

El primer día de búsqueda fue muy duro para mí. Me sentía solo y desconectado, a pesar de que la gran ciudad estaba repleta de gente. Estaba incluso más aislado que cuando estaba en el desierto, en la guerra. Y cuando estaba a punto de considerar ese día una pérdida de tiempo, una vocecita me sacó de mis pensamientos:

-Necesito un teléfono.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-¡Qué necesito un teléfono!-

Volteé a mí alrededor. Estaba yo en el laboratorio en el que aprendí a ser médico y justo delante de mí un niño extraordinario, que me miraba con seriedad. Incluso ahora, tres años después de su partida, puedo recordar perfectamente cómo iba vestido. Llevaba un abrigo largo de lana oscura que le rozaba los talones, debajo un trajecito que se le ajustaba a la perfección. Para rematar su vestimenta, llevaba enredada en el cuello una bufanda color azul. Tomé con fuerza el bastón, un poco confuso y admirado.

Me encontraba en un espacio en el que no era usual encontrar a niños y menos con una apariencia tan imponente. Porque a pesar de no contar con más de diez años, no parecía asustado o fascinado por todo el material químico que nos rodeaba. A decir verdad, no tenía apariencia de niño en absoluto. Su mirada era la mirada de una persona con más edad. Por fin logré articular palabra y le dije:

-¿Qué haces tú por aquí?-

Y él frunció el ceño con impaciencia. Sin decir una palabra, tendió una blanca y pequeña mano hacia mí.

Recordé que me había pedido un teléfono. Supuse que se refería a un teléfono móvil pero yo no tenía ninguno en ese momento. Cuando ocurre algo sorprendente, a veces es imposible actuar correctamente o pensar correctamente. Mire a mi alrededor en busca de algún teléfono.

-Aquí hay uno- dije señalándole un teléfono fijo. Pero el niño puso los ojos en blanco.

-No, no. Un teléfono móvil. Prefiero mandar mensajes-

Cuando le dije que no tenía uno, el chico (bastante malhumorado ya) me respondió:

-¡No importa! Dibújame uno entonces.-

Saqué de uno de los cajones del laboratorio un pedazo de papel y una pluma y recordando que lo único que había dibujado en mi vida eran huesos, tripas y otras partes del cuerpo humano, hice un intento de teléfono móvil.

El niño lo observó durante un segundo y me sorprendí bastante cuando dijo:

-¡No, no! No quiero el teléfono de un doctor. Ese teléfono es muy práctico y sólo puedes llamar y recibir mensajes. Necesito algo con GPS. Necesito un teléfono de verdad útil. Dibújame un teléfono- ordenó y yo obedecí sin decir palabra.

Luego recordé que además del cuerpo humano, también había dibujado mapas y direcciones cuando había estado en el ejército. Así que me esforcé por hacer algo mejor.

Pero la respuesta volvió a ser negativa:

-No. Este móvil es para un hombre de acción física. Un soldado, diría yo. Yo actuó desde la cabeza, ¿sabes? Haz otro.

Y dibujé otra vez otro teléfono esperando que este fuera el que necesitara.

El chiquillo me miró con una media sonrisa.

-Este no es un teléfono móvil, es una computadora portátil.-

Rehice el dibujo nuevamente: pero fue rechazado como los demás.

-Como todos los demás, este teléfono no es el correcto. Este pertenece a una persona que ha sufrido una herida y que sufre constantemente por eso.-

Bastante cansado y con ganas de ir a descansar al piso de la pensión del ejército, dibuje un rectángulo y se lo tendí.

-Este es la funda de tu móvil. Tu teléfono está adentro.-

Para mi sorpresa, la cara del niño se iluminó y asintió bastante conforme con lo que yo le había dado.

-Esto es lo que necesitaba. Un gran teléfono con montones de funciones. Adecuado para mi profesión.

-¿Tu profesión?

-Así es. Soy un detective consultor. El único en el mundo.

Se inclinó hacia el dibujo y murmuró:

-Me pregunto si podré consultar el clima de Cardiff desde este móvil.

Y así fue como conocí a Sherlock Holmes.


	2. 221b Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- esa era la pregunta que más me interesaba.  
> Su cuerpecito se mecía con el traqueteo del metro. Parecía sumido en serias cavilaciones. Después de un momento de silencio me contestó:  
> -Me llamo Sherlock Holmes y mi casa está en 221 b Baker Street- luego después de un corto silencio añadió casi con melancolía –Y vivo solo.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como les había dicho, a veces tengo que alejarme un poco de la línea narrativa de "El principito" para poder narrar bien la historia de Sherlock.  
> Gracias por leer y por favor dejen comentarios c:

**III**

 

Salimos del laboratorio y caminamos hacia el metro en St. Paul. Yo seguía mirándole la espalda mientras el pequeño permanecía ensimismado con el simple rectángulo que yo le había dibujado en un papel. Por un momento me sentí culpable y quise comprarle una funda de verdad.

Pero la verdad es que no sabía porque lo seguía. Quería preguntarle de dónde venía y quién era. (Todavía no me había dicho su nombre). Pero el pequeño hacía preguntas y el mismo las respondía y yo no tenía tiempo ni para asentir.

-¡Oh! Entonces, ¿tú eres un doctor militar retirado por una herida o no? - me preguntó como si acabara de entenderlo todo.

-Sí, así es... Pero ¿cómo la supiste con solo ver los dibujos?-

El sonrió orgulloso. Pero no me dijo nada.

-¿Y por qué no has ido con tu hermano?- preguntó realmente curioso.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- realmente estaba impactado. Ese niño había leído mi vida entera viendo un simple dibujo.

Soltó una risita y luego añadió:

-No lo supe, observe. Es parte de mi trabajo como detective.-

Quería hacer muchas preguntas y decidí que ese era el momento de hacerlo ¿Un niño detective? Eso tenía que ser la cosa más interesante que jamás me haya pasado. Pero mientras nos subíamos al metro que se dirigía hacia Regents Park solté torpemente:

-Los niños no pueden ser detectives.-

Él se quedó callado con el gesto ceñudo y no dijo nada más en todo el trayecto. Se había guardado su dibujo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Temí haberle ofendido y quise volver a retomar la conversación con otra pregunta:

-¿Dónde vives? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- esa era la pregunta que más me interesaba.

Su cuerpecito se mecía con el traqueteo del metro. Parecía sumido en serias cavilaciones. Después de un momento de silencio me contestó:

-Me llamo Sherlock Holmes y mi casa está en 221b Baker Street- luego después de un corto silencio añadió casi con melancolía –Y vivo solo.-

-Bueno, pues yo creo que eres un chico brillante.- le dije para enmendar mi anterior desliz. -Yo me llamo John Watson-

Él volvió a sacar su dibujo y lo admiró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo bueno, John Watson, es que me has dado un móvil con conexión a internet. Esto será sumamente útil para las investigaciones-

-Y si quieres puedo dibujarte una correa para que lo cuelgues-

Mi compañero soltó una risita contenida.

-No, claro que no, en el bolsillo es más elegante- y se metió el papel de nuevo en el bolsillo.

Habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

 

 

**IV**

 

De esta manera supe dos cosas muy importantes: que efectivamente vivía solo y que su método deductivo era realmente sencillo.

El 221b era un pequeño piso en la calle Baker, como él me había dicho, justo arriba de un local de desayunos y café. Tenía una excelente localización. Cerca del centro de Londres y de la entrada al metro. Aún me asombraba un poco el hecho de que viviera sólo, pero por alguna razón me parecía justo el comportamiento que tendría el pequeño Sherlock Holmes.

En el camino hacía el 221b, me contaba como esa persona de allá acababa de ser despedido a juzgar por los parches de su saco o como aquella otra persona tenía dos gatos negros muy gordos.

Ahora que me explicaba como llegaba a esas afirmaciones, todo resultaba más fácil de entender. Y yo no hacía más que preguntarme cómo la gente reaccionaría ante un chico como él. Porque si yo fuera como esas personas que se sorprende ante todas las cosas del mundo (lamentablemente la guerra me quitó esa habilidad) me hubiera sentido muy irritado de saber que un niño tan pequeño se inmiscuyera sin permiso en mi vida. Pero yo supe y entendí desde el principio que Sherlock era un pequeño muy especial.

¿Cómo reaccionarían las demás personas, entonces? Porque a la gente ordinaria le gusta saber siempre el porqué aunque no logre entenderlo de todo. Los adultos siempre quieren saber datos específicos de los demás. Nunca preguntan "¿y tenía arrugadas las rodillas del pantalón?" o "¿Qué me dices del estado de sus uñas?". Porque esas cosas, gracias a lo que aprendí con el pequeño detective, son siempre las más importantes. Pero los adultos siempre preguntan por el sueldo. Y si alguien gana 500 libras a la semana ellos dirán con una amplia sonrisa “Oh, es una excelente persona, ¿verdad?”.

De tal manera, que si Sherlock llegara, diminuto y excepcional como es, seguramente molestaría a muchas personas. Porque él no se detiene a explicar: “Yo sé que bebes con frecuencia porque tu teléfono móvil presenta diferentes marcas que sólo pueden ser las de un alcohólico”; él con sus ojillos grises, sólo se limita a decir: “Borracho”. Pero es muy molesto tener que explicarles a todos porque ha llegado a tan obvia conclusión. Por eso las personas ordinarias siempre se molestan cuando no entienden las cosas, aunque nunca se preocupen por entenderlas.

Cuando me di cuenta de que vivía solo, comprendí que esa era la razón y me dio un poco de tristeza. Incluso ahora, al recordarlo, ese sentimiento me invade otra vez.

Me gustaría que esta historia fuera como un cuento de hadas: “Había una vez un pequeño detective cuyo nombre era Sherlock Holmes y tenía un teléfono móvil en el bolsillo”. Pero en realidad, gracias a las personas que más adelante rodearon al pequeño, la historia se tornó triste.

Al menos para mí.

Por eso escribo esto. Porque a pesar de que Sherlock se fue hace tres años no quiero olvidarlo nunca. Y la mejor manera de hacer a un amigo inmortal es escribiendo sobre él ¿verdad? No todos tienen la oportunidad de tener un amigo. Sherlock estuvo a punto de correr esa terrible suerte.  Y yo también. No quiero llegar a ser como esas personas que sólo se interesan en el sueldo o en la marca de la ropa.

Yo quiero creer en héroes. A pesar de que a los seis años renuncié a creer. A pesar de que Sherlock Holmes a veces no parecía el tipo de héroe de los que yo había leído cuando era un niño. A veces demasiado irritable, a veces demasiado sacrificado. Al narrar esta historia, no sé si estoy describiendo a mi amigo correctamente o si nuestras conversaciones son totalmente inventadas.

Quisiera retratarlo lo más fielmente posible. Y creo que he cometido grandes errores. Pero tendrá que perdonármelo, porque mi amigo casi nunca me daba explicaciones.

A pesar de todo lo que me esforcé, nunca pude averiguar la carrera de una persona por el dibujo de un móvil.

Posiblemente ya sea como las personas ordinarias. Posiblemente ya nada interesante me suceda.


	3. La ciencia de la deducción.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es cuestión de disciplina. Cuando sabes cómo y dónde observar, entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es unir los puntos. No es muy difícil, pero la gente siempre es muy perezosa y nunca, nunca quiere detenerse a mirar. Piensan que las cosas importantes son las más grandes y brillantes, cuando es todo lo contrario: las cosas realmente importantes son las más pequeñas y las que siempre pasan desapercibidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que han seguido leyendo. La historia se sigue desarrollando, así como la amistad de John y de Sherlock. Me dan muchos feelings, para ser sincera.  
> Mañana seguiré subiendo más capítulos ;)

**V**

 

 

Y así, sin percatarme, yo ya me había instalado en el pisito de Baker Street. Y cada día aprendía un poco más del pequeño Sherlock Holmes: que tocaba el violín, que le gustaba la química y cuidaba con especial esmero los rulos color ébano de su cabeza. También me contó como a veces mantenía largas conversaciones con el cráneo encima de la chimenea.

Todo lo que sabía de mi amigo era a base de comentarios esporádicos que escuchaba mientras hacía otra actividad. Cuando estaba sentando en su sillón predilecto y se ponía la bufanda azul en las piernecitas y se pasaba la tarde absorto en sus pensamientos, era normalmente cuando comenzaba una conversación que seguramente estaba teniendo consigo mismo, pero yo estaba ahí para escucharlo. 

Un día, después de unos de sus usuales trances, me preguntó con el gesto ceñudo y muy confundido:

-John, ¿cómo diferencias tú a la gente mala de la buena?-

-Bueno, la gente mala hace cosas malas ¿no es así?-

El pequeño se quedo un largo rato en silencio, todavía con el entrecejo fruncido y con las piernas colgándole del sillón. Por un momento pensé que mi respuesta le había satisfecho pero al final añadió:

-Pero la gente buena a veces comete cosas malas. Tú, John, eres un buen hombre y fuiste a la guerra.-

Le expliqué que a pesar de participar en una guerra, fui ahí para ayudar a los soldados heridos, que nunca fue mi intención herir a nadie. Que yo había sido llevado ahí para cumplir un bien mayor.

El pequeño se espabiló y saltó de su sillón soltando una sonora carcajada.

-¿Te refieres por el país y la Reina?-

Y luego quedándose de repente muy quieto agregó:

-Entonces… ¿el país y la Reina son malos?-

-Bueno, posiblemente. Los impuestos que cobra el gobierno son escandalosos. Pero tú eres el detective aquí, tú deberías saberlo más que nadie.-

Él movió la mano como para restarle importancia y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala. Yo estaba estando en una silla del comedor y podía ver perfectamente como su pequeña figura se movía de aquí para allá.

Entonces comenzó a explicarme el método que utilizaba para saberlo todo de todos:

“Es cuestión de disciplina. Cuando sabes cómo y dónde observar, entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es unir los puntos. No es muy difícil, pero la gente siempre es muy perezosa y nunca, nunca quiere detenerse a mirar. Piensan que las cosas importantes son las más grandes y brillantes, cuando es todo lo contrario: las cosas realmente importantes son las más pequeñas y las que siempre pasan desapercibidas. Por eso yo nunca dejo escapar los detalles. Si lo hiciera no sería un buen detective.”

Comprendí entonces porque me había hecho esa pregunta y porque se sentía tan confundido al no saber cómo diferenciar una persona mala de una buena. Sherlock observaba lo observable y por tal causa no podía adentrarse al alma de las personas y averiguar si eran buenos vecinos o no. Estoy casi seguro de que si existiera una técnica para mirar las intenciones de las personas mi amigo no dudaría un segundo en ponerla en práctica. Pero lo único que pueden ver nuestros ojos son las manchas de lodo en los dobladillos o el lustre de un anillo.

El pequeño detective parecía tener verdaderos problemas al entender lo que sucedía _dentro_ de las personas. Cuando le leía _Ivanhoe_ a la hora de la cena siempre me preguntaba el por qué de las acciones de Wilfred. Y cuando yo terminaba de explicarle, el seguía con las cejas muy juntas y los labios torcidos, molesto por no entender _algo_. "¿Qué utlidad práctica existe en ser un caballero?" me preguntaba. Porque Sherlock Holmes siempre quiere saberlo todo. Y supuse que el no saber qué sucedía en el corazón de las personas le molestaba en gran manera.

Un día (ya había cumplido yo dos semanas viviendo con el chiquillo en el 221b) me preguntó entre apenado y desafiante que si tenía tiempo para un proyecto. Yo asentí gustoso y le dije que lo ayudaría en todo lo posible.

Lo que Sherlock quería era abrir un blog.

-Así como el tuyo, John. Aunque yo voy a escribir cosas realmente importantes.-

Fruncí un poco el ceño pero no deje que su comentario me irritara: el pequeño diablillo era un maestro en hacer comentarios de ese tipo sin percatarse del daño que hacían.

Asentí y esa misma tarde el ya tenía su propio blog. Tenía en la cara pintada una sonrisa radiante y yo me sentía realmente satisfecho.

-Esto será de gran utilidad para mis potenciales clientes. Así no tendrán que preguntarme siempre como es que sé que su cónyuge se ha fugado a Sudamérica. Los haré leer mi blog.-

-¿Y cómo lo vas llamar?-

-La ciencia de la deducción, por supuesto.-

Le dije que era buena idea. Porque escribir, necesitan saberlo todos, siempre es buena idea. Ayuda a exteriorizar lo que no podemos decir con nuestras palabras. Incluso alguien tan elocuente y brillante como mi pequeño amigo necesitaba de un espacio para escribir su método.

Yo soy una prueba viviente de ello. Escribo para recordar todo lo que viví con mi amigo. Cuando la gente me pregunta porque no he actualizado mi blog, les digo que no lo sé. Pero, de hecho, la respuesta es muy sencilla: lo he intentado pero no he podido escribir más de una frase. Cuando escribía en mi blog, lo hacía animado por la sobresaliente presencia de mi pequeño Sherlock Holmes.

 

**VI**

 

¡Mi querido y pequeño detective, como aprendí de tu solitaria y melancólica vida! Durante mucho tiempo tus únicos compañeros fueron el violín y el cráneo sobre la chimenea.

Lo supe un día que me dijiste:

-Me gusta tocar el violín cuando tengo un caso lo bastante complicado.-

-Entonces habrá que esperar.-

-¿Esperar a qué?-

-Un caso lo suficientemente complicado para que puedas tocar el violín.-

Abriste mucho los ojos y me miraste sorprendido. Luego con una sonrisita, me dijiste:

-No hay que esperar a que venga. Uno puede encontrar algo realmente complicado con sólo mirar alrededor.-

Y así era. Podías pasarte una tarde entera enfrascado en la mancha negra debajo de la ventana, murmurando palabras inconexas para luego afirmar feliz que efectivamente era una mancha de vino tinto. No había que esperar a un que un hombre de negocios apareciera con la noticia de que habían robado papeles importantes. Tú podías encontrar los misterios más difíciles incluso en mis suéteres.

-¡Un día toqué un capricho completo de Sarasate!-

Y luego de un breve silencio, añadiste:

-¿Sabes, John? A veces cuando uno se siente un poco confundido en general es bueno tocar el violín.-

-Esa vez que tocaste a Sarasate ¿te sentías confundido?-

Pero Sherlock no contestó.


	4. Es mejor estar solo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No lo creo, el amor y la familia son necesarias, todas las personas necesitan sentirse amadas y…-  
> Pero Sherlock volteó y por fin me di cuenta de la mirada en sus ojos. Se veía realmente atribulado. Por fin vuelto un niño, pequeño e inseguro y realmente confundido.  
> -¿Y tú como lo sabes, John? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! Muchos feelings con este capítulo. Por eso he tardado tanto en subirlo. Quería que todo estuviera en su lugar y que terminará de manera correcta.  
> Porque ahora siguen los seis "asteroides" o como los voy a llamar "los seis casos".  
> ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**VII**

 

El viento había estado silbando y colándose por entre las rendijas de la ventana. Un típico y gris día londinense. Sherlock estaba frente a la ventana en completo silencio y yo, recostado en el sillón, leyendo un interesante artículo de cirugía.

Sin preámbulo mi amigo volteó y me preguntó:

-John. A veces tu familia puede hacerte cosas malas ¿no?

Yo no separé la vista del artículo. Parecía que ese era uno de esos momentos en los que comenzaría a preguntar y yo sólo tendría que asentir.

-Sí, a veces sucede-

-¿Aunque digan que te aman?-

-Supongo que habrá una razón detrás de eso-

-Entonces, ¿para qué sirve amar a alguien?-

En ese momento, giré la cabeza para mirarlo. Pero él ya se había girado y miraba la osamenta encima de la chimenea. Como si fuera al cráneo a quién le preguntara todo eso. Eso me molestó un poco. Me hubiera gustado que me mirara a mí, pero su figura estaba bien plantada enfrente de la chimenea.

-¿De qué sirve, John?-

-Eso es lo que nos hace personas completas- le contesté, irguiéndome y dejando la revista a un lado.

Giró su cabeza un poco como si quisiera mirarme, pero se arrepintió y volvió a posar su mirada en el cráneo.

-¡No te creo!- soltó de repente con fuerza. Yo solté un suspiro muy sonoro. Definitivamente este era uno de esos momentos en los que, a pesar de lo que dijera, Sherlock no me escuchaba.

-La familia y el amor no han demostrado ser útiles en nada. Sólo entorpecen las cosas. Los peores crímenes han sido cometidos en nombre del amor, dentro de las familias que parecen siempre felices. Sólo te dan órdenes y no te dejan ser libre y…

Se interrumpió y yo me puse una mano sobre la mejilla, sin saber que hacer.

-Las personas que te quieren siempre son las que más daño te hacen.-

-No lo creo, el amor y la familia son necesarias, todas las personas necesitan sentirse amadas y…-

Pero Sherlock volteó y por fin me di cuenta de la mirada en sus ojos. Se veía realmente atribulado. Por fin vuelto un niño, pequeño e inseguro y realmente confundido.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes, John? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-

 Yo no supe que contestar. Me levanté e intenté acercarme un poco pero el pequeño se alejó ahora no sólo confundido pero furioso.

-¡Hablas como las personas ordinarias!-

Definitivamente no sabía qué hacer. Negué con la cabeza torpemente pero eso no le traía ningún consuelo.

-¡Siempre pensando que el amor es importante… confundiéndolo todo!-

Sus rizos se agitaban en el aire mientras agitaba su cabeza y me miraba con irritación. Como si todo esto fuera mi culpa.

-Mi hermano es muy diferente a todos los demás. Tiene un empleo más que sobresaliente en el gobierno británico. Su trabajo es tan importante que el país no funcionaría si él no se desempeñara tan excelentemente como lo hace. Él es una persona completa, John. Todo lo que hace, lo hace perfectamente. ¿Entonces por qué insiste en comportarse así conmigo?-

Estaba pálido de cólera y yo tenía ni una sola palabra para consolarlo. Me sentí torpe.

-Siempre se burla de mí, de todo lo que hago. Jamás podré estar a su nivel y no hace más que recordárselo. ¿Para qué lo quiero tener yo de hermano si es lo único que hace? Y mi padre y mi madre siempre riñendo, siempre molestándome cuando yo sólo quiero tocar violín. A ellos no les importo, John. Y aún así insisten en decir que me quieren. ¡Eso es una mentira! Y también lo que tú dices. No es necesario. Las personas están mejor solas.-

-¡Las personas están mejor solas!-

Repitió, antes de lanzarle a su sillón y hacerse ovillo, con la cabeza entre las piernas y las manos sobre su tupida cabellera.

El viento había cesado. Y el sofocado sollozo que escuchaba no podía provenir más que de Sherlock. Yo seguía de pie. No importaba ya el artículo de cirugía o el frío o que la noche estaba cayendo y no habíamos encendido ninguna luz. ¡Ahí estaba, mi pequeño detective, inconsolable!

Me acerqué a él y puse de cuclillas frente al sillón. Acaricié su cabello y comencé a decirle: “Lo contrario al amor no es el odio… es la indiferencia. Tú eres muy importante, para mí, para tu hermano…” ya no sabía que más decirle. Quería que volviera a reír, que volviera a confiar en mí. Me sentía absolutamente miserable. ¡Es tan misterioso el país de la soledad!

 

**VIII**

 

Pronto aprendí más cosas de la familia de mi amigo Sherlock Holmes. Sobre todo de su hermano, Mycroft.

Vivían todos en una hermosa casa señorial en en la costa de Sussex, el mar estaba a pocos kilómetros y cuando mi pequeño detective era aún más pequeño, salía a disfrutar del vaivén de las olas acompañado de su hermano. Mycroft era su ejemplo a seguir. Con siete años más que Sherlock, su hermano lo sabía todo y todo lo podía resolver. Sacaba excelentes notas en la escuela, era la adoración de las vecinas y sus padres se sentían muy orgullosos de tener un hijo como él. Sherlock solía ir en la noche a su habitación y los dos pasarían toda la madrugada deduciendo las manchas en el suelo de madera. Aunque su don de observación era más un aspecto genético, el pequeño aprendió todo lo necesario de su inseparable Mycroft.

Pero el mayor de los Holmes siempre parecía ocupado en cosas más importantes. La escuela era una prioritaria y siempre se lo repetía a Sherlock: “Si no nunca podrás tener un buen empleo”. A Sherlock no le gustaba la escuela. Vivir tan cerca del mar, excitaba su asombrosa mente y lo que más quería hacer en la vida era zarpar hacia el horizonte, convertido en el más aguerrido de los piratas. A Mycroft le disgustaba ese comportamiento y siempre lo regañaba: “Toma las cosas con un poco más de seriedad.”

Una soleada tarde de verano, Sherlock y Mycroft descansaban en la sala. El primero estaba en cuclillas mirando una concha y el segundo leía un libro de economía.

-Hermano, ¿por qué las perlas pueden salir de algo tan poco agraciado?-

Mycroft no se despegó de su libro:

-No importa el medio, sino el resultado. La concha es sólo el transporte de la perla-

-Sí, pero…-

-¿Has estado escabulléndote al cuarto de mis padres de nuevo, Sherlock?-

Sherlock volteó a mirar a su hermano sorprendido. Así era. Las joyas de su madre eran el perfecto botín que todo pirata que se respetara debía tener. El había sido muy cuidadoso al entrar y al salir. Pero aparentemente no podía engañar a su hermano.

Mycroft cerró el libro y soltó un grave suspiró:

-Ya te he dicho que no debes entrar al cuarto de mis padres.-

-Pero siempre entró cuando se que no están en casa-

-Lo sé, pero es mejor dejarlo por la paz. Para no meterse en problemas, hay que estar lejos de ellos.-

-Perdóname- susurró Sherlock volviendo su atención a la concha.

Mycroft juntó los labios hasta que formaron una delgada línea. A veces el diminuto Sherlock encontraba formas para hacerlo sentir culpable.

-Ven ¿por qué no practicamos un poco?-

Sherlock no necesito de escuchar nada más para lanzarse hacia su hermano, acomodarse a su lado y esperar a que el indicara algo para averiguar los por qué y los cuando.

-Esa arruga en la cortina de lino de nuestra madre. ¿Por qué crees que está ahí?-

Y el pequeño detective (o pirata) contestaba que a juzgar por las marcas en el piso de madera, hace poco ahí había una silla que arrugó ese pedazo de tela.

Pero la mente de Sherlock pensaba otras cosas: “¿Por qué no quiere mi hermano que este en el cuarto de mis padres? Nunca están ahí. Padre a veces no llega a dormir y madre sube a acostarse hasta muy entrada la noche. Me aventuraré esta noche y descubriré los secretos que esconden.”

Sherlock nunca se imaginó lo que encontraría ahí y mientras me contaba lo sucedido, revolvía nerviosamente sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Yo no creía que mi hermano fuera capaz de mentirme, pero lo hizo. Lo hicieron mi madre y mi padre también. A pesar de que ellos siempre repetían que amaban, a pesar de que Mycroft se preocupara de mi constantemente.-

Y luego añadió:

-Fui un tonto al confiar en ellos.-

 

**IX**

 

Las pruebas eran concluyentes. E incluso un aprendiz de pirata (o de detective) sería capaz de enterarse de la verdad: su madre engañaba a su padre.

Sherlock tomó el primer tren que partía a Londres, con nada más que su abrigo de lana y su bufanda color azul. No se molestó en dejar una nota o en hacer una maleta. Lo único que quería hacer era estar lejos de ahí. El tren lo alejaría del olor a sal, de las conchas con perlas y de las mentiras.

Porque si había una cosa que él no podía soportar eran las mentiras.

En la casa señorial, muy lejos de la estación del tren, donde el salitre desconchaba la pintura de los porches, Mycroft Holmes estaba de pie, solo, en la sala dónde justo ayer jugaba con su hermano.

-Perdóname- susurró él. Aunque no sirviera de nada. Y no hizo nada más, porque Mycroft era muy orgulloso y no se iba a permitir derramar ni una lágrima. 


	5. El Sr. Hope y la Srita. Yao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi amigo estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de té que yo le había preparado y con una pila de cartas que había recibido. Me había explicado que eran clientes que necesitaban de su ayuda y que iría a escoger los más interesantes.  
> -El ser un detective consultor me da la ventaja de escoger los casos más complicados.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, hemos llegado a este punto.  
> Warnings: La historia se separa casi completamente de la línea de "El Principito", pero la razón es simple: mientras uno habla de asteroides y adultos molestos, otro habla de Londres y crueles asesinatos.  
> Pero espero no alejarme mucho del sentido mismo de esta aventura: el encontrarse a sí mismo.

**X**

 

Ya era otoño. El clima en la ciudad todavía era tibio, pero las hojas en el suelo y las bufandas en el cuello de las personas que pasaban por Baker Street eran un recordatorio que el frío no iría a tardar.

Mi amigo estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de té que yo le había preparado y con una pila de cartas que había recibido. Me había explicado que eran clientes que necesitaban de su ayuda y que iría a escoger los más interesantes.

-El ser un detective consultor me da la ventaja de escoger los casos más complicados.-

Yo estaba del otro lado de la sala, sentado en mi sillón viéndolo leer sus cartas, pensando que posiblemente lo que necesitará fuera un poco de aire fresco y distracción. Órdenes del doctor.

Hasta que saltó súbitamente, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

-¡Ya está! Mira John, estos son los seis casos que resolveré-

Me tendió un puño de cartas y comencé a leerlas mientras él se ponía su saquito y su abrigo de lana.

Las cartas parecían venir de todas partes de Londres. Y no sólo eso. Sherlock había escogido una que provenía nada menos que de Devon. ¿Cuáles serían los problemas de estas personas? ¿Por qué Sherlock las encontraba tan interesantes?

-Bueno ¿estás listos?-

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Obviamente. Nuestra primera parada es el Roland Kerr Further Education College.-

Me dijo todo esto mientras se ataba su bufanda al cuello. Luego se quedó muy quieto y me miró muy atento.

-¿No te molestaría traer tu arma? Y no te sorprendas, yo sé que al guardas en el tercer cajón de tu armario.-

No me sorprendí, como el dijo, fui a mi habitación, tome mi arma y me la puse en la parte trasera del pantalón. El pequeño ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

-Vamos, pues. El juego está en marcha.-

Tomamos un taxi, dimos la dirección y nos dirigimos hacia nuestro primer destino. El pequeño no podía contener la emoción. Se revolvía en su asiento y miraba por la ventana. Aún era temprano: todavía no era mediodía. Y los ánimos del detective estaban tan excitados que temí que me arrastrara a las seis direcciones en menos de 12 horas.

El Colegio Roland Kerr estaba compuesto por dos grandes edificios, separados por un largo sendero y un pequeño jardín. Sherlock me dijo que el Sr. Hope estaba esperándonos en el edificio de la izquierda en el aula 101.

-El Sr. Hope no sabe que vienes conmigo-

-Puedo esperar afuera del aula a que termines de hablar con él.-

-¿Prometes que no irás lejos?-

-Lo prometo-

Subimos las escaleras hacia el primer piso y recorrimos un pasillo con aulas a la izquierda y a la derecha. El edificio estaba completamente vacío. Pero eso no parecía molestarle a Sherlock. Yo estaba unos tres pasos detrás de él, atento.

-Aquí es-

Se detuvo frente a un aula, como todas las demás que tenía pintado el número 101 en la puerta.

-Te espero aquí-

El pequeño entró decidido al salón. Adentro sólo estaba un hombre que no parecía muy particular. Pequeño, enjuto, con el gesto cansado. Pero aún así le compartía a Sherlock una sonrisa amable.

-Qué bueno que has decidido ayudarme. Pero algo me decía que mi caso sería lo bastante interesante.-

-Lo ayudaré en todo lo posible-

-Toma asiento, por favor-

El hombrecito, el Sr. Hope, se sentó en una de las bancas y Sherlock lo imitó. Así, más cerca, Sherlock se percató de distintos aspectos que indicaban que el hombre vivía una vida solitaria y que padecía una terrible enfermedad. ¿Era por eso que no podía encontrar a su familia?

-Usted está solo- soltó el pequeño sin pensarlo.

-Supongo que por eso pedí tu ayuda, pequeño detective-

Sherlock no supo que decir. ¿Qué quería decir? Estaba comenzándose a sentir incómodo, pero se sobrepuso al sentimiento y se aclaró la garganta.

El Sr. Hope comenzó a hablar con una sonrisa en la cara que ya no era amable y eso le disgustó bastante a Sherlock.

-Oh, y leído tu blog. Material muy interesante para venir de un chiquillo. Siempre es agradable saber que hay gente piensa un poco. A ver… ¿qué me puedes decir de este lugar?-

Ahora sí que estaba molesto. ¿Acaso el Sr. Hope sólo lo estaba probando? ¿Cómo a una atracción en una feria?

-No estoy aquí para eso, supuse que tenía un problema y yo…-

-Oh, no, por favor, no fue mi intención molestarte. Pero es que encontrar a un genio de verdad en una ciudad llena de gente que no piensa ha sido una sorpresa. Y así es, tengo un problema.-

El hombrecillo bajo la mirada, repentinamente pensativo. Sherlock también se dio cuenta de que su vestimenta era la de un hombre divorciado. Las cosas comenzaban a tornarse claras para él.

-Tengo un problema y sé que sólo tú podrás resolverlo-

-Leí bien su carta y…-

-¿En serio la leíste bien?-

El pequeño se revolvió intrigado en su silla. “Pues claro que la leí bien, fue la primer carta que escogí.”

Afuera, yo seguía esperando. El tiempo pasaba lentamente y la luz brillante del sol se filtraba por las ventanas y lo iluminaba todo.

Saqué las cartas que había elegido mi amigo, para leerlas ahora que tenía tiempo. La primera carta, venía del señor Jefferson Hope y le pedía que lo visitará al Colegio Roland Kerr. “Así que es este señor” pensé. La carta hablaba de su familia desaparecida y de cómo haría lo que fuera por recuperarla. Lo que fuera.

Algo sonaba mal.

Adentro el Sr. Hope miraba con fuerza al pequeño que tenía enfrente. Sherlock se apresuró a revelar lo que había obtenido gracias a sus observaciones.

-Que sus hijos salgan beneficiados o perjudicados, depende de mi desempeño, ¿no es así, Sr. Hope? Usted haría lo que fuera por ellos.-

-¿Y tú sabes lo que es eso, pequeño? ¿Hacer lo que sea por los que quieres? ¿O tú única motivación es el reto mental? ¿No estar aburrido?-

El sr. Hope se levantó de súbito y la mirada en su cara había perdido toda la cordura.

-¡Responde! Si respondes correctamente, mis patrocinadores ayudarán a mis hijos cuando yo no esté aquí. Mi problema es tu problema también, pequeño-

Lo tomó por los hombros y Sherlock no pudo soltarse de sus manos.

Fue en ese momento cuando entré y disparé el arma. Mi pequeño amigo estaba en el suelo con la cara crispada por el terror y con los ojos confundidos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien?-

Yo repetí mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie. El pequeño me miró con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Entré porque leí la carta del Sr. Hope y algo me dijo que sus intenciones no eran del todo buenas.-

-No, no lo eran. Dijo algo acerca de unos “patrocinadores”…-

Le tendí la carta y él la tomó con las manos aún temblorosas. Quería decirle que dejáramos esta aventura y regresáramos al 221b pero sus ojos estaban bien concentrados en el papel que tenía en sus manos.

Luego de unos momentos, susurró:

-EME-

-¿Eme?-

-Tenemos que seguir, John. El Sr. Hope dijo que su familia podía resultar perjudicada… y ahora que no está él para ayudarlos, tenemos que hacerlo nosotros.-

Salimos del aula y del edificio para tomar un taxi y dirigirnos a la siguiente dirección.

La pequeña boca de Sherlock seguía pronunciando eme, eme, una y otra vez.

 

**XI**

 

Nos apeamos en Newport Street y Sherlock, con una sonrisa en los labios soltó:

-¡Chinatown!-

-Y la señorita Yao es la que ha pedido tu ayuda esta vez… Se trata de su hermano- mencione mientras nos adentrábamos a las pequeñas calles del barrio chino, que estaban repletas de sonidos y olores.

-Y al ver el lugar en dónde nos has citado, supongo que su hermano no ha estado en buenos pasos-

Frente a nosotros estaba un pequeño y humilde local de artesanías orientales. Sherlock ni siquiera se molestó en mirar el letrero de “cerrado” y entró casi desafiante.

Adentro, una joven con ojos tristes nos esperaba.

-Gracias por venir.-

-Él es mi amigo, no se preocupe, confíe en él-

La señorita Yao, Soo Lin Yao como decía en la carta que envió a Sherlock, asintió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Las luces apagadas le conferían a su rostro un dejo de abandono. Parecía estar bajo un terrible estrés.

-Gracias… mi hermano necesita encontrar algo y… si no lo hace…-

-Usted mencionó que ciertas personas estaban detrás de su hermano. ¿Qué clase de personas?- preguntó el pequeño a mi lado

-Personas malas. Ese objeto vale mucho y ellos lo quieren- contestó la Srita. Yao bajando la mirada

-Y si su hermano no lo entrega…- comencé yo pero entendí que sucedería cuando a la joven le recorrió un escalofrío.

-¿Entonces por qué no le da ese objeto?- preguntó Sherlock con la cabeza ladeada. Frente a nosotros, la señorita Yao se congeló. Abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar cuando no supo que decir.

-Yo…-

-Usted tiene ese objeto ahora mismo, pero no quiere dárselo a su hermano, a pesar de que eso pueda costarle la vida ¿por qué?-

Soo Lin tenía la mano en el bolsillo de suéter y parecía estar sujetando algo con fuerza. Los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

-Si se lo entrego, si le doy esto, mi hermano cometerá el peor de los errores- contestó con un hilillo de voz.

-¿Quieres que él lo guarde por ti?- dije sobresaltado. Ese objeto parecía traer problemas y nosotros no podíamos echarnos más a la bolsa.

-No. Yo sé dónde puedes guardarlo. En los Arcos Vauxvall, la gente que vive ahí te puede ayudar. Es el lugar más seguro al que puedes ir. Espero que eso te ayude.-

Ella asintió y salió del local dejándonos solos. No se percató de al salir dejo caer un papel. El pequeño lo tomó y se puso muy quieto al ver lo que el papel contenía.

De nuevo, una eme dibujada delicadamente y nada más. Tenía el cejo fruncido y los labios torcidos.

-No creo que volvamos a ver a la señorita Yao- dijo mirándome con los ojos llenos de pena. Yo sólo pude ponerle una mano en su tupida cabellera.

Y así era. La señorita Yao salió a los Arcos Vauxvall sólo para encontrarse a su hermano que la miraba sintiéndose traicionado. La confianza entre los dos se había roto desde hace mucho, pero Soo Lin aún tenía la esperanza de recuperarlo, a pesar de estar ocasionándole un daño. Las noticias nocturnas narrarían el hallazgo de dos cuerpos y de un artefacto oriental muy antiguo que iría a parar al Museo Británico.

“Eme, eme” repetía el pequeño detective en su cabeza. “¿Qué podrá significar?”.


	6. Jim, Miss Adler y el Sabueso.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -¿Has tenido un día ocupado, eh pequeño?-  
> -¿Tienes otro mensaje para mí?-  
> -Chico listo-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL FUCK.  
> No puedo ni comenzar a decirles lo difícil que fue terminar este capítulo. Espero que la idea sea clara. Y como dije antes: el plot del Principito está del otro lado del océano. Pero repito, en este caso, no hay muchas cosas en común. O al menos las que yo necesito para esta historia en particular.  
> Disfruten y dejen comentarios!

 

**XII**

 

La piscina local.

El olor a cloro, el movimiento antinatural del agua, el eco de los pasos. Todo esto hacía que Sherlock frunciera la nariz con desagrado.

Yo por mi parte sentía que todo esto estaba mal. Tomé a Sherlock del hombro decidido a no soltarlo.

-¿Y a quién vamos a ver ahora?- pregunté en un susurro.

-Jim- dijo una voz que provenía del punto más alejado. -¡Hola! Gracias por venir.-

Una figura salió de la puerta que daba a los vestidores. Era un hombre un poco más alto que yo, alto, de traje y con los ojos cansados. A Sherlock le recorrió un escalofrío y yo puse la otra mano en su hombro libre.

-¿Has tenido un día ocupado, eh pequeño?-

-¿Tienes otro mensaje para mí?-

-Chico listo.-

El hombre tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa gatuna en el rostro. Posó su mirada en mí y soltó un pequeño “oh”:

-Y también hay un mensaje para tu amigo el doctor. Me pregunto quién lo entenderá primero…-

-Gente está siendo lastimada- soltó Sherlock

-No es algo que tú puedes arreglar- contestó con una sonrisa más amplia.

-Lo intentaré-

-¿Ah sí?-

Me coloque enfrente a Sherlock cuando el hombre dio un paso hacia adelante. No lo pensé. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que protegerlo de cualquier cosa que ese hombre se atreviera a hacer.

-Tranquilo, soldado. Sé lo que guarda en su chaqueta. Y hoy no es el momento. Sólo es un recordatorio… amistoso de que el mejor plan es averiguar qué es _todo esto_ \- dijo esto mientras se señalaba el pecho y luego a nosotros. –Posiblemente usted ya lo entendió-

Sherlock estaba muy quieto atrás de mí.

El hombre se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Bueno, si eso es todo, me retiro. Piénsalo, querido Sherlock Holmes.- Y justo como apareció, se retiro de la piscina.

-Jim- dijo Sherlock detrás de mí pasándose las manos por la cabeza, pensando, recordando. ¿Era posible que conociera ese nombre? –Y no vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entendido?-

-¿Qué?-

-Eso, eso-

-Podría haberte hecho daño.-

Él solamente sonrió.

-¿Tienes hambre?-

-Me muero de hambre.- le contesté

Salimos del edificio sólo para comprobar que apenas eran las tres de la tarde, que Londres seguía en movimiento y que aún nos quedaban tres casos.

“Eme y ahora Jim” pensaba Sherlock “Ahora esto es un desafío ¿no?”

 

**XIII**

 

El establecimiento de comida coreana estaba casi lleno, a diferencia de nuestros tres pasados destinos. Olía a especias y a salsa de soya. Sherlock se había quitado la bufanda y parecía estar sumido en serias cavilaciones. No quise interrumpirlo hasta que nuestra orden llegó.

-Entonces… ¿todo esto ha sido una prueba?-

-Eso parece-

-Pero tú escogiste los casos ¿qué probabilidades hay?-

Él se quedó callado, juntando las cejas mucho, como hace cuando está pensando seriamente acerca de algo.

-Tenemos que conectar los puntos, ¿qué tienen en común los casos, John? ¿Cuál es el mensaje que M nos ha enviado?-

-Ehm, pues el Sr. Hope quería ayuda con su familia, y la Srita. Yao también…-

Sherlock torció los labios con desagrado. Entendí el por qué de su reticencia a creer en esa posibilidad.

-¿Crees que se trate de tu familia?-

-Espero que no-

-Todos ellos querían proteger a personas importantes…-

Entonces recordé el comentario del hombre de la piscina. “También hay un mensaje para tu amigo el doctor”. Yo no tenía a nadie. La guerra me lo había quitado todo y mi hermana estaba muy lejos como para que mis decisiones le afectarán en lo más mínimo. Sólo estaba el pequeño delante de mí, que manejaba con experiencia los palillos chinos. Sentí un nudo en la garganta: el único amigo que tenía en el mundo podía estar en peligro.

-No te preocupes, John- dijo sonriente. –Este es mi trabajo y lo voy a solucionar-

Sólo pude sonreírle.

Salimos con renovadas fuerzas y Sherlock me comentó sonriente que nuestra próxima parada era en Eaton Square. “Algún rico extravagante” fue lo primero que pensé. Paramos un taxi y al subir nos percatamos de que había alguien adentro.

-¡Mycroft!-

El hermano de Sherlock estaba sentado ahí, sin inmutarse, con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo. A pesar de no ser más que un adolescente, su porte y su mirada indicaban más años. Justo como su pequeño hermano, que estaba bien quieto en su asiente, mirando a Mycroft con desconfianza.

-Buenas tardes a ti también, hermano-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Y buenas tardes, doctor Watson-

-Oh si, buenas tardes- mientras nos estrechábamos las manos.

No le pregunté cómo sabía mi nombre, como sabía dónde estábamos o cómo es que a pesar de su corta edad ostentaba un importante cargo en el gobierno británico. Él y su hermano menos se miraban y sabía que lo mejor era no interrumpir.

-Has aprovechado tu tiempo fuera de casa-

-Y tú en la cocina ahora que no estoy yo-

El mayor, que no compartía casi ninguna característica física con Sherlock más que el color gris de los ojos, torció los labios y soltó una risita controlada.

-Estas bajo vigilancia, hermano. Tú y tu amigo-

-EME- contestó el pequeño -¿Sabes quién es?-

-Moriarty, por supuesto… no creo que lo recuerdes.-

Sherlock y yo abrimos mucho los ojos.

-¿Debería recordarlo?-

-Siempre ha estado en contacto con la familia-

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere?-

-Aparentemente a ti, hermano. Tus habilidades. Todo lo que tú eres-

-Tú eres mejor que yo en todo-

Mycroft solamente se limitó a sonreír. Pero su sonrisa era triste y recordé lo que Sherlock me había contado acerca de su huida.

-Él te presentará una pregunta, un acertijo… en su debido tiempo. Hermano, -comenzó muy lentamente mirándose los zapatos perfectamente lustrados –tú sabes la respuesta. Siempre la has sabido. Lo que necesitas es aceptar que…-

-No necesito que me cuides. Lo has intentado ya y no resulto muy bien. Gracias por visitarnos.-

A pesar de la indiferencia y frialdad de las palabras de Sherlock, el pequeño tenía las manos bien sujetas al asiento. Su hermano, en cambio, se puso muy recto y le dijo al taxista que parara. Con un último vistazo, bajo del auto y se perdió entre la muchedumbre.

-Está realmente preocupado, Sherlock. No seas tan duro con él.-

-Eaton Square, por favor- indicó al taxista, haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras. –Miss Adler parece más interesante que las interrupciones de mi hermano-

“Vayamos con Miss Adler, entonces”, pensé.

Los árboles eran más altos, las casas más grandes y los autos más caros conforme nos acercábamos a la residencia de nuestra siguiente clienta. Según la carta que había enviado, le habían robado una foto que ponía en riesgo su matrimonio con el señor Norton. Pero como Sherlock y yo ya sabíamos, no era más que una excusa para entregar el mensaje de Moriarty.

¿Por qué tendría interés en un niño tan pequeño? Estaba de acuerdo en que era muy especial, más especial que muchos adultos ordinarios y aburridos allá afuera. Pero ¿por qué un niño de su edad? Qué lo único que quería era averiguar de dónde provenía la mancha rojiza de la alfombra de nuestro piso. Incluso ahora, no sé qué era lo que quería el hombre de los ojos cansados.

Posiblemente si lo supiera, el escribir esto no sería tan difícil.

Llegamos al número 44 de Eaton Square y para sorpresa mía, la puerta ya estaba abierta. El pequeño detective no se inmutó siquiera y entró sin hacer más ruido. Se dirigió hacia una habitación a la izquierda, que resultó ser la sala de la lujosa casa.

Adentro, una bella mujer, elegantemente vestida, esperaba de pie con una sonrisa color carmín.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje?- preguntó Sherlock con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cara seria.

La mujer abrió la boca sorprendida. Pero enseguida la cerró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, no te lo voy a dar. Tendrás que adivinarlo- dijo sentándose en un sillón frente a ella. Los dos nos quedamos muy quietos frente a ella. Era realmente hermosa.

-Existe un patrón en los casos. El patrón es el mensaje- respondió el pequeño acercándose un poco más a Miss Adler. Yo quise detenerlo, pero me abstuve.

-¿Y cuál es el patrón, jovencito?-

-Sherlock se mordió el labio:

-Amor-

-Muy bien. Pero… ¿por qué a Moriarty le interesa eso de ti?- preguntó con otra sonrisa aún más radiante –Esa es la pregunta, querido-

-¿Nada más?-

-Nada más-

-Gracias-

-Suerte, pequeño. Tú ya sabes la respuesta.- contestó Miss Adler guiñándole un ojo. Sherlock le regaló una sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin esperarme.

-Cuídalo, John-

Otra persona que sabía mi nombre sin yo habérselo dado.

-Sólo te tiene a ti, ahora-

Asentí y me retiré sin decir una palabra.

“¿Amor? ¿Qué es el amor, de todos modos? ¿Cómo puede ser eso una respuesta?” botaban estas preguntas en la cabecita de Sherlock y él no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

 

**XIV**

 

-Sherlock-

-Hm-

-Ey, ey, Sherlock-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar a Devon? Son las seis de la tarde-

-Mycroft-

El taxi se paró en la puerta de 221b y unos metros más adelante estaba un auto de vidrios polarizados y sin placas, que parecía esperarnos.

-¿Pero cómo…?-

Sherlock sonrió y sacó un papel de su bolsillo.

-El celular que me dibujaste ¿recuerdas?-

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. Claro, mi funda. Recordé que debía comprarle una funda. Y un celular. Y un perrito bulldog.

-Vamos a Devon entonces-

 Luego de cuatro horas y media bajamos del auto. Sherlock seguía un poco atolondrado porque había dormido la mitad del viaje pero el frío viento de Devon lo espabiló. Era medianoche y sólo el hostal frente a nosotros parecía tener un poco de actividad.

-El señor Henry Knight nos espera en el comedor del Cross Keys Pub- comente mientras releía la carta que había enviado. A mi lado, el pequeño se subía el cuello de su abrigo de lana.

Adentro, estaba un muchacho con sudor en la frente y los ojos bien abiertos por el miedo. Henry Knight estaba solo en el ancho comedor.

-Qué bueno que han llegado…-

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunté al ver su estado.

-Tienen que acompañarme… a Dewer’s Hollow, ahí… ahí…-

-¿Estará el mensaje?- preguntó Sherlock.

Henry abrió los ojos y asintió mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Se levantó y  salió del hostal. Nosotros le seguimos. Henry de adentraba más y más al neblinoso páramo. Hacía frío y las manos las teníamos entumidas. Pero el joven Knight no se detenía y el páramo se hacía cada vez más oscuro.

Por fin nos detuvimos. En medio de una pequeña depresión, húmeda y repleta de niebla. Apenas podía mi mano estirada hacia adelante.

-Sherlock, no te separes-

Su mano abrazó la mía.

-Creo que debemos volver-

-Opino lo mismo-

Los pasos de Henry Knight se habían dejado de escuchar. La niebla era más densa aún. De repente un aullido y un grito. La mano del pequeño ya no estaba.

-¡John! ¡John!-

Los gritos se alejaban y la oscuridad me engullía. Pero yo luchaba. No podía dejar solo a mi amigo.

No ahora. No aquí


	7. El lado aburrido.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -No tenía que ser así claro. Sólo era cuestión de decidir si estar de un lado o del otro. Pero has escogido el lado aburrido. Así que yo tengo que hacer las cosas un poco más divertidas-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno les advertí que no era la chica más constante del mundo. Pero esta vez tengo justificación: malos comentarios de una persona que no debería haber sido tan dura.  
> Pero aquí esta el séptimo capítulo y es más corto que el anterior, pero sigue la misma línea. O eso creo.  
> Dejen comentarios, kudos, lo que quieran.  
> ¡Pero lean!

**XV**

**  
**

Sherlock despertó en el sofá de 221b. Olía a té y una loción que le picó la nariz. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido, pero aún así se enderezó todavía un poco mareado.

-¡Ya has despertado, dormilón!-

-¿Cómo he llegado aquí?-

-Te traje yo en mis brazos- contestó Moriarty sonriendo burlonamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-¿No quieres primero tomar una taza de té? Sin prisas, pequeño-

Moriarty estaba sentado en su sillón, con las piernas cruzada y las manos sobre estás. Le tetera bullía y tenía dos tazas listas para ser servidas. Sherlock se limitó a asentir, dirigiéndose al sillón en el que normalmente se sentaba John, para estar frente a frente con el extraño hombre.

Sherlock se encogió de hombres y le dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Mi hermano me ha dijo que has estado en contacto con la familia-

-Oh sí. Negocios de todo tipo. Mi profesión me ha acercado a todas las familias importantes del país. Pero ninguna ha sido tan interesante como la tuya-

-Nuestra habilidad- respondió Sherlock sabiendo a que se refería.

-Su don, diría yo-

-A veces no trae más que problemas- añadió Sherlock con un dejo de amargura.

-Sólo si no sabes dónde mirar-

-¿Y tú puedes enseñarme _dónde_ mirar?-

Se miraron a los ojos. El pequeño se estaba cansando del intercambio y todavía se sentía adolorido. Pero sólo así podría saber que era lo que Moriarty buscaba en él.

-¿Sabes qué mi hermano podría ayudarte mejor que yo?-

-Ah, Mycroft Holmes, el orgullo de la familia. Lo sé, lo sé. Pero él a tu edad ya sabía que que iría a hacer de su vida. Un peón más del gobierno británico. Por el país y la Reina. Pero tú querido, tienes visión. Tú podrías zarpar los siete mares si así lo quisieras. Yo… yo quiero tu mente ilimitada-

-Pero no la tendrás- respondió Sherlock con seguridad.

-Tienes lo que hace falta para hacerlo todo. Todo.- siguió Moriarty sin prestarle atención alguna. Los ojos le brillaban.

-Tengo más-

Eso sorprendió a Moriarty, que se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y guardó silencio.

-¿Esperabas encontrar algo que me hiciera igual a ti? ¿O algo que demostrara que podía ser capaz de hacer lo que haces tú?- preguntó el pequeño ladeando la cabeza, estaba realmente curioso.

-No somos tan diferentes, sabes- contestó el hombre.

Sherlock no quería seguir con todo eso. Quería marcharse a dormir. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía hambre y sabía que las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles.

-¿Dónde está John?- dijo por fin.

-Eres un chico listo-

-Ya lo has dicho.- dijo Sherlock cansinamente -Y el mensaje es el sentimiento. Pero ¿por qué?-

-Porque cuando más te importa, más débil eres. Deberías saberlo- contestó Moriary con una sonrisa.

-Las personas que utilizaste... Su debilidad estaba en su cariño. Sólo dos de ellas quedan con vida-

-La gente se muere todos los días-

-No te toca a ti decidirlo-

Se miraron. Esto podía seguir toda la vida y jamás llegarían a entenderse. O tal vez su conexión se convertiría en un círculo que no tendría fin. Alguien tenía que ponerle fin a eso. Sherlock tenía otras cosas en mente y dentro de ellas el hombre delante de él no tenía cabida.

-John está en camino hacia acá. Luego de despertar como tú en medio de Dewer’s Hollow, se percató de todo. Seguramente Henry Knight le dijo a dónde te llevábamos. No va a tardar- comenzó a decir Moriarty mientras se levantaba y se alisaba el saco con ambas manos.

-¿Pero?- preguntó Sherlock también levantándose.

-Pero si tú no te vas de aquí, tú amigo soldado nunca llegará aquí-

-¿Qué?- el pequeño se detuvo en seco. No entendía a que se refería.

-Qué si no regresas con tu hermano, con tu familia, al lado del mar, tú amigo sufrirá las consecuencias. No tenía que ser así claro. Sólo era cuestión de decidir si estar de un lado o del otro. Pero has escogido el lado aburrido. Así que yo tengo que hacer las cosas un poco más divertidas-

-¿A John no le pasará nada?-

-No, si haces lo que digo-

Un silencio sepulcral se levantó entre los dos. Pero a pesar de todas las posibilidades que le pasaron por la mente a Sherlock, sabía que no tenía alternativa.

Asintió.

-Pero antes, necesito algo que hacer.-

Moriarty sonrió.

  


**XVI**

**  
**

Cuando llegué al centro de Londres, las nubes estaban espesas, negras, ominosas. Una fuerte opresión en el pecho me impedía respirar con normalidad. Pero a pesar de eso, mi paso era seguro y el camino me era más que conocido. Tenía que llegar a Baker Street antes de que algo pasara.

La gente a mi alrededor caminaba sin sospechar algo. Pero ¿qué les podía importar a ellos, qué un niño con la mente más brillante que se haya conocido estuviera en peligro? Posiblemente porque ellos no habían sido tocados con la luz que emanaba, pero yo. Yo había sido salvado. De la guerra, de las heridas, de la soledad.

Estaba a punto de llover.

Y Sherlock no estaba en Baker Street.

Había una nota, escrita en pedazo de papel amarillento, que decía con letra prolija, la de un niño que se esfuerza por hacerse entender: “Laboratorio”.

Y al laboratorio corrí con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban. Si el pequeño Sherlock Holmes me necesitaba ¿cómo podía negarme?

  


**XVII**

  


El pequeño detective subió muchas escaleras. El hospital tenía varios pisos, los consultorios, los laboratorios, las oficinas administrativas. Luego había que subir unas escaleras estrechas de metal que llevaban al techo del hospital. Ahí podía ver cuando yo llegara y ahí podía esperar sin molestar a nadie a que yo alcanzará el techo.

Se sentó en la cornisa y observó. El suelo estaba lejos pero eso no le producía vértigo. La gente se movía y parecían miniaturas, ausentes y sin percatarse de nada. Sherlock soltó un suspiro. Nunca nadie se percata de nada, pensó.

Las únicas excepciones eran su hermano y la bella Miss Adler y por supuesto Moriarty que había transformado todo en juego. En un juego en el que Sherlock no quería formar parte. Pero se había visto afectado. “Al igual que John” pensó y dejó de mirar hacia el suelo “Porque posiblemente no sea el más observador o el más espabilado, pero es una buena persona. La mejor que conozco.”

Sherlock miró de nuevo y vio como me acercaba velozmente. Me hizo una seña y pude darme cuenta de que se encontraba bien y aún así nada de eso me gustaba.

Él ahí siguió aguardando a que apareciera en el techo. Y luego tal vez me diría la verdad o me mentiría para no hacerme sentir mal. Porque yo lo haría a pesar de todo. Porque yo habría tenido que protegerlo y deje que se lo llevarán de mis manos.

Él ahí sellaría nuestros destinos.


	8. Despedidas y esperanzas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me estrechó la mano con su manita y pude sentir que estaba tibia.  
> -Yo quiero que seas feliz, John-  
> -Yo también quiero que seas feliz, pequeño-

**XVIII**

**  
**

Abrí la puerta y él estaba ahí sentado. Un tenue rayo de luz que escapaba de entre las pesadas nubes le hacía brillar el cabello, lustroso como las alas de los cuervos. Sus ojos también brillaban. Todo él parecía ser una gema bajo la lámpara neón de algún escaparate lujoso.

-Qué bueno que has encontrado el camino de regreso, John- no estaba sonriendo. Su cara parecía una máscara. Fría y desprovista de la curiosidad infantil que siempre lo acompañaba. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

-Jamás lo olvidaría, pequeño… Dime, ¿te has hecho daño?- pregunté acercándome con lentitud.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero Baker Street no es seguro ahora. Ni para ti no para mi, John. Es por eso que estamos aquí-

-Moriarty ha hecho esto, ¿verdad?-

-Sí, algo de culpa la tiene él. Pero todo lo demás ha sido decisión mía…-

Se calló un instante y me miró casi con vacilación. Me acerque más. Sabía que fuera lo que fuera a decir iba a ser importante. Para él y para mí. Sabía que a pesar de todo, yo tendría que entenderlo. Entender las palabras que iba a pronunciar y guardarlas.

-Me alegra- comenzó a decir Sherlock- que ya no uses tu bastón. Así es mejor…

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

Mientras corría hacia acá, un pensamiento fugaz al respecto me había pasado por la cabeza. Pero no había ninguna probabilidad de que él lo supiera. Pero el no respondió a mi pregunta y añadió:

-Eres muy valiente, John. Y hoy voy a regresar con mi hermano- dijo esto con una extraña entonación que nunca había utilizado. Tristeza. Antes me había hablado confundido, extrañado e incluso con enfado. Pero jamás lo vi hablar con una tristeza tan profunda.

El corazón se me volvía pesado en el pecho.

-Pero yo lo he decidido así- La máscara de frialdad remplazo su gesto melancólico.

Y me acerqué para estrecharlo entre mis brazos como si fuera un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, me parecía que se volvía ligero como una hoja de papel. Que se mecía en picada hacia un lugar en dónde yo no podía hacer nada para retenerlo.

Su mirada seria, estaba perdida en el cielo. No iba a tardar en llover.

-Tengo mi teléfono y mi funda. Gracias por eso.-

Sonreía pero sus ojos seguían sin expresión.

-Tú has sido más valiente, Sherlock. Mucho muy valiente…-

-Hoy tengo que serlo más que nunca ¿no es así?... ¿Tú crees que pueda?-

Estaba de cuclillas frente a él. Como la vez cuando lloró y yo no sabía cómo consolarlo. ¿Qué haría ahora que él se iba? Su presencia había sido bálsamo para mi vida.

-Por supuesto que sí, claro que sí… - pero la voz se me entrecortaba.

-Hace casi un año que nos conocemos, John. Parece tan poco ahora…-

Yo no dije nada. Quería serenarme antes de abrir la boca. Quería permanecer impasible, quería hacerlo por él.

-Eres la mejor persona que he conocido. No eres el más inteligente de todos pero ciertamente eres la mejor persona de todas. Y yo tengo que regresar porque tengo muchas cosas que aprender. Tengo que ir a la escuela, presentar exámenes. Tengo que crecer-

-No digas esas cosas-

Sus mejillas estaban húmedas pero su gesto seguía siendo el mismo.

-Puedes quedarte conmigo. Alquilamos otro piso, yo sigo escribiendo, tú sigues resolviendo casos. No tiene que ser así- le dije poniéndome de pie y mirándolo a los ojos.

Pero el negó con la cabeza y sabía que no podía hacer nada.

-Me voy hoy, John. Tengo que hacerlo. Y sé que lo entenderás. Tú eres una persona grande y una persona muy buena y podrás seguir adelante. Harás más amigos, te casarás…-

Me estrechó la mano con su manita y pude sentir que estaba tibia.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz, John-

-Yo también quiero que seas feliz, pequeño-

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta con paso decidido, sin decirme nada, sin voltear a verme, ni al cielo nublado, ni al piso de cemento. Empujo la puerta y la cerró tras de sí con un golpe seco. Como el de cuerpo inerte al caer al suelo.

Yo me había quedado sólo en el techo del hospital.

También tenía húmedas las mejillas. Pero no sabía si eran mis lágrimas o era la lluvia que había comenzado a caer.

 

**XIX**

 

Justo ahora se cumplen tres años de todo esto. A nadie le he contado esta historia. Ni a mis amigos de la clínica en dónde ahora trabajo, ni a mi hermana Harry, a nadie. A veces las enfermeras me preguntaban si estaba triste. Yo les contestaba: “Oh es que ha sido un día pesado”.

Mary ha sido quien me ha animado a escribir esto. Le conté un poco de lo sucedido y me entendió perfectamente. Y ella quería saber un poco más de ese misterioso chico, Sherlock Holmes, que lo sabía todo con sólo un vistazo, que tenía un cráneo por amigo, que llevaba en el bolsillo el teléfono móvil que yo le había dado.

Después de tanto tiempo, siento que me he consolado un poco. Pienso que esta con Mycroft y que ahora él se ha vuelto un poco más amable con su hermano menor. Me lo imagino deduciendo los empleos de las personas que pasan por su ventana. Es una bonita imagen. Él ahí está aprendiendo mucho más. Y cuando crezca será aún más extraordinario y aún más inteligente.

Un día me pasé por una tienda de teléfonos móviles y un arranque le compré un teléfono y una funda color azul como su bufanda. Es de última generación y sé que él entenderá más de que va la cosa que yo. A veces me arrepiento de haberlo comprado, porque no sé si algún día volverá.

Pero siempre, una llamita dentro de mí, me dice que no pierda la esperanza. Que la tristeza y que el desconsuelo no pueden durar toda la vida.

Así que yo guardo los recuerdos que tengo del pequeño detective, junto que el teléfono que será el regalo de bienvenida. Y sé que tendrá nuevas cosas que contarme, nuevas cosas que observar en mí. Como que he subido varios kilos ahora que Mary se preocupa en tenerme bien alimentado.

Y yo ya no sentiré que a mi vida le hace falta color.

Podría simplemente contactar a Mycroft y concertar una cita en la casa de sus padres, al lado de la playa. Pero me parece que lo mejor es volvernos a encontrar como en el principio. Sherlock demandando por algo que no sé si pueda darle y yo entregándoselo de todas maneras.

Esta historia es para mí la más hermosa y la más triste de todas. La historia de cómo apareció Sherlock Holmes y cambió mi vida. Y luego desapareció. Sin decirme si alguna vez iba a regresar.

Si de casualidad un niño (aunque ahora ya sea un muchacho crecido y bien alto) llega hasta ustedes y los insulta sin querer, adivina su vida en un segundo y usa un abrigo de lana oscura y una bufanda azul como el mar, entonces saben con quién se han topado. ¡Sean amables y pacientes con él! Y déjenle un mensaje de mi parte:

Qué es mi mejor amigo y que cada día lo extraño más. Qué no tarde en volver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Por fin he terminado! ¡Tres hurras!  
> Y como el final del Principito, este final también tiene un gusto dulce y amargo. Pero sé que al final, tanto Sherlock como John, sabrán como volverse a encontrar.  
> Y resolverán montones de casos y serán felices.
> 
> Esa es la esperanza que tengo y se que es una muy buena.
> 
> Gracias a todos los que han seguido esto y gracias por sus kudos y sus comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Por fin mi primer fic de Sherlock. Y tenía que ser un crossover con "El Principito".  
> El principio si esta bastante apegado al cuento pero después se va adaptando más al canon de Sherlock BBC.
> 
> Espero que les guste y no olviden dejar comentario o kudos!
> 
> EDIT: Ahora con dibujos, cortesía de mi hermana.


End file.
